Cold words behind a smile
by Nyo-Koroiku
Summary: Nadie sospecha de mi existencia. Eso no hace mas que alegrarme... ya que mi legado de venganza todavía no se acabará. Vivo sumido en una falsa oscuridad. Soy un simple sirviente ¿Quién podría sospechar de mí? CONGELADO.
1. Prólogo

**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

―Y luego se quedo quieto mirando mi ventana y ¡Zas!, Se tiro por esta…¿Increíble no?.―.

― Aun sigo sin creerte.―.

Esos comentarios me hacían reír, mientras las bolsas de comercio hechas con tela chocaban entre si mientras caminaba por el amplio centro de la ciudad, cerca de el hogar de mi "Amo". ¿Fingir estar dormidos?, ¿Para que?.

¿Para que no os asesinen?.

Querido aficionado. Bienvenido al siglo XIX, Donde los "Grandes" Condes se juntan a charlar y compartir chismes sobre "La ultima noticia" o "El gran invento del año".

También para hablar de "Asesinos" y "Ladrones".

De esto mismo están hablando ahora, Un "Pobre e indefenso" Conde, siendo asaltado silenciosamente por "Esa persona", Fingiendo dormir para que este no le asesine.

Eso no es ser más que una rata cobarde…Que no acepta al infierno como su hogar, siendo que proviene de allí.

"Esa persona", últimamente, ha estado robando a varias personas de alto rango. Entre ellos, Condes de gran nivel salarial, Damas con incontables joyas escondidas en sus cajas decorativas. Hasta a Reyes, que en el gran mundo de los sueños, encuentran su final.

¿Qué mas hermoso que morir mientras sueñas con la Utopía?.

Hay que dejar en claro que, "Esa persona" también es un asesino altamente reconocido ¿No?.

Hay muchas ideas de el como llego a esto y por que.

La primera: Piensan que es un renegado, que lo hace por diversión, Para tan solo pasar el tiempo y ver la cara de sufrimiento de las personas.

La segunda: Han puesto la idea de ser una especie de "Dios" que vino a castigar a las personas bañadas en soberbia y avaricia.

Y la tercera pero aun menos acertada: Un demonio. Simple…

Pero ninguna de las ideas y chismes que dicen son verdad. Más bien están muy alejadas de lo que en verdad desea este sujeto.

¿Cómo lo se?. Simplemente…Por que ese sujeto, ahora, camina a su lado. Sin levantar ninguna sospecha de que, la persona que acaba de robarle, esta a menos de 1 metro de él. Caminando, con bolsas de comercio, hacia el hogar de su "Amo", al cual sirve como un perro.

Un simple sirviente del que nadie sospecharía ¿No?.

* * *

**Bien, este es solo el epilogo... Ya se pueden dar una idea de que se trata ¿No?.**

**Espero que no halla sido muy rápido u_u No soy buena para el genero...Esto..¿Misterio?**

**Rin aparecerá en el capitulo siguiente :D. ¿Quien sera?**

**Sobre Cr...Apenas estoy empezando el capitulo 28 T.T, No se alteren XD**

**Espero que os halla gustado :D. No me vendría mal una critica constructiva En estos momentos, estoy intentando mejorar XD.**

**Bueno, con esto me despido, espero que no halla sido DEMASIAAADO corto jeje.**

**.Nyo.**

**P.D: Mi gato me esta rasguñando todas las manos T.T. ¡Me duelen mucho!.**


	2. Lo que desea

**-Mansión Hatsune-**

**-Habitación de la hija menor-9:24 hs.**

La gran mansión se encontraba tranquila, sin ningún ruido, como si nadie viviese allí.

Bien, eso era hasta que se despertaba la señorita.

En una esquina del hogar colosal, una joven despierta de mala gana, estirando los brazos hacia arriba, mientras sus largos cabellos agua marinos se esparcían por toda la cama, la cual estaba desordenada de una gran manera –A pesar de ser de dos plazas-. El pijama de esta mujer, era de una pieza, elegante y de color blanco

―…Que bonito sueño, no quería despertarme.― Bajo sus brazos y se dispuso a mirar a los alrededores, volteo un poco mas para ver un pequeño reloj echo de madera sobre una mesita echa de lo mismo.

Pareció contemplar la hora unos momentos, hasta notar algo que faltaba en esa habitación. ―¡Riin!. ― Gritó débilmente, esperó unos momentos, pero no había ningún cambio en el ambiente, lo cual ponía más enojada a la joven. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire, inflando sus pulmones, dispuesta a liberarlo en un gran grito, pero este fue cortado por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

―¿ Qué desea señorita? ― La joven libero todo el aire como un globo pinchado y se aclaro la garganta al instante. Allí estaba, su sirvienta preferida, vistiendo con los típicos ropajes de los plebeyos que habitaban en esa mansión, su traje de maid color negro y blanco.

― ¡Era hora!...-Se quejo ruidosamente mientras su sirvienta no cambiaba en si su expresión. Una seria, esperando las ordenes ―¡ Deberías haberme despertado antes!.― La sirvienta seguía seria ante esto, escuchando, como si esos comentarios enojados no fueran método para cambiar su expresión ― ¡Joder!. ― La joven volvió a quejarse, esta vez lanzando un almohadón hacia la joven sirvienta, la cual lo recibió en el rostro, pero aun así, el almohadón cayo y su expresión seguía siendo la misma. ― ¡Deja de estar tan seria!. ― Reclamo otra vez la de cabellera aguamarina.

― Perdone señorita, esta fue una de sus ordenes, tengo que obedecerla, aunque ahora estés contradiciéndola―La sirviente se aclaro al garganta y alzo un dedo en forma de explicación.―; Cito, "Deja de sonreírme como si me conocieras"… ―Concluyo con una voz un tanto aguda, imitando la de la joven recostada en su cama.

―¡Ese no es el caso!―Luego de un rato de berrinches, la sirviente levanto a rastras a la jovencita de cabello aguamarino y le vistió con muchas quejas venidas de la boca de esta―Ese no es el caso…El caso es…Etto…―A la joven se le coloraron las mejillas ante esta mención mientras la de cabellos rubios le peinaba dos coletas y las recogía en un moño color azul, al igual que su vestido―¿En dónde está tu hermano?―Termino por confesar mientras tocaba la punta de sus dedos de una forma desesperante.

"Allí va devuelta…"Pensó la rubia mientras revoleaba los ojos a otro lado.

―Usualmente es él el que me levanta con el desayuno preparado y la ropa a un lado, sonriente como siempre, con esos dientes tan blancos como una perla. ―La joven suspiro de una menara ilusionada mientras miraba hacia arriba, aun sabiendo que lo único que encontraría sería el techo de la habitación―; Y sus cabellos siendo revoloteados por el viento de la madrugada.― Volvió a suspirar del mismo modo de antes, mientras la rubia se sentía un poco incomoda ante estas menciones-Las cuales hacia siempre-.

―El señorito sonrisas se fue de compras. ―Menciono al fin la sirvienta, usando el apodo que le daba a su hermano mayor mientras él no estaba―; Por cierto, se llevo las bolsas de comercio echas de tela. Cito…―La rubia tocio un poco y se desarreglo un poco el cabello, luego sonrío de una forma esplendorosa―"Si es para la señorita, debe ser de la buena manera, además, tiene muchas de estas bolsas, solo espero que no me regañe como siempre." ―Luego rio de una forma nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza, al instante ceso en su trabajo de imitar a "Señorito sonrisas" y deformo su expresión a la de siempre. Luego de un momento, termino de atar las coletas de su "Amo".

―Mmmm, supongo que tendré que retarle…―Comento un poco fuera de si la joven mientras apoyaba uno de sus dedos en la comisura de sus labios―; ¡Y tú!, ¡Ni una palabra a él de esto!―Reto a su sirvienta mientras le señalaba.

―Si mi señora; Él no debe saber que estas enamor…―La sirvienta estaba a punto de terminar la oración, si no fuese por la intromisión de alguien en la sala.

―¡Ya estoy devuelta!―Saludo feliz, quien como le decía Rin, "Señor sonrisas", justamente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras revoloteaba las bolsas de comercio por los aires.―; Parece que la princesa Hatsune ya despertó. ―Comento de una manera animada. ―, Y mi bella hermanita también…―Completo de la misma forma que antes, solo que disminuyendo un poco su sonrisa, dejo las bolsas de comercio suspendidas en la cama de la joven Hatsune y dio media vuelta como si fuese un payaso de circo.―¿Qué es lo que no tengo que saber?―La piel de la Hatsune se erizo hasta el punto de parecer un gato asustado

―Que eres un idiota.―Completo la rubia por la joven, la cual empezó a tranquilizarse un poco.

―¡¿Además, que es lo que haces con las bolsas de tela?―Grito desaforadamente la aguamarina mientras se levantaba de su asiento y encaraba al pobre sirviente.

―Esto…―Inmediatamente, el criado rasco sus desordenados cabellos de una forma nerviosa mientras miraba hacia otro lugar―Veras, no habían otras bolsas y…―El sirviente silencio en seco al ver el rostro enojado a muerte de la Hatsune―; ¡A-además!, siento como si, mis dientes estuvieran…Yo... Emm; ¡Con su permiso!―Logro hacer una rápida reverencia y salió corriendo le esa habitación, como si el correr le haría escapar de su "Castigo".

―Idiota. ―Articulo su hermana de una forma seca, mientras también hacia una reverencia y se retiraba de la habitación, dejando a una "Enojada" Hatsune detrás.

**-Mansión Hatsune-**

**-Cocina General-10:31 hs.**

Los cocineros caminaban de aquí para allá, la señorita había despertado; Y según informes de Rin, estaba muy molesta. Cosa que significaba desastre y augurio para los cocineros y maestros particulares del castillo.

―Escuche que la señorita está enojada.―Comento una joven sirvienta a un hombre de cabello azul, el cual sostenía una gran cuchara de diseño refinado.

―Sálvese quien pueda―Contestó en voz baja mientras dejaba la cuchara al lado de otros artefactos de cocina ―¿Por qué será? ―Pregunto, aunque, todos en el castillo sabían que la joven se cabreaba con cualquier cosa, desde pisar mal un escalón de las escaleras principales, hasta el haberla despertado un segundo antes de su acostumbrada hora.

―Algunos dicen que es porque le robaron―Acuchilleó la anterior sirvienta; Miro a los dos lados y acerco sus labios hasta el oído del peli azul ―Ya sabes, rojo y negro.― Completo la oración y luego se alejo de este. ―; Le ha estado robando a muchos…¿No es posible que se lo halla echo a la señorita?―El peli azul asintió de una manera convencida mientras volvía a su labor.

Cerca de ellos, cierto sirviente rubio recogía una bandeja refinadamente diseñada mientras sonreía de una manera psicótica.

**-Mansión Hatsune-**

**-Gran comedor-12:00 hs.**

―…De seguro Elluka de había lavado el cerebro, ¿Pero por qué?...―Una mujer de cabellos rosas recitaba unas palabras de cierto libro leído recientemente, mientras los sirvientes servían platillos alrededor de la amplia mesa en donde estaba sentada; Cerro el libro y lo coloco a un lado de el platillo principal, acomodo su largo vestido rojo y empezó a comer, cerca de su asiento, estaba el asiento ocupado de su pequeña prima menor, Miku Hatsune, la cual ni siquiera había visto la comida y se disponía a mirar a cierto rubio que caminaba hacia todos lados, parecía buscar algo.

La pequeña Hatsune suspiro, llamando la atención de su acompañante, la cual se dispuso a mirarla, para luego seguir la dirección de sus ojos y encontrar al objetivo de la peli verde.

―Así que…¿Kagamine, he? ―Comento graciosa luego de notar como la piel de su pariente se erizaba al mencionar ese apellido.

―¡No es lo que piensas! ―Intento defenderse la menor, a lo cual, la peli rosa ignoro mientras seguía viendo al rubio.

―No me agrada, tiene algo extraño―Comento secamente mientras bebía el liquido servido en la pequeña copa, luego bajo esta y se limpio con un pequeño pañuelo; Al hacerlo, pudo notar cierta sonrisa amplia de parte del sirviente, el cual, una vez viendo que termino de beber todo, se retiro del salón. Cosa que la peli rosa no tomo de una manera "Normal".

La pequeña Hatsune estaba quejándose de una manera ruidosa esta tarde.

**-Mansión Hatsune-**

**-Habitación de los Kagamine- 18:51 hs.**

―¿Qué haces?―Pregunto nerviosa la Kagamine menor al sentir los brazos de su hermano rodándole la cintura ya apretándola hacia este.

―Lo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.― Inmediatamente el rubio lamio la oreja de la menor, haciendo que esta se sobresaltase.

―Len, pa…para. ―Al instante, el rubio ceso y se separo de la sirvienta, la cual dio un giro rápido, para ver a su hermano a la cara. Pero al voltear, solo había encontrado a un gran hombre, con ropas color noche sobre él, sosteniendo a su hermano del pecho mientras le amenazaba con una gran espada, al cual aun tenía manchas de sangre.

―Esto es lo que el realmente quiere…―La sombra hablo con una voz espeluznante que perforo los oídos de la joven. ―¡Esto es lo que él desea! ―Volvió a decir, solo que esta vez grito, haciendo que varias cosas de la habitación salieran por los aires, mientras la rubia se cubría los oídos con las manos aterrorizada. ―; Si no se lo das…―Inmediatamente, la sombra empezó a reír de una manera desquiciada, provocando mas miedo en la rubia. Pero lo que más le aterrorizo, fue ver como su hermano sonreía de una manera psicótica y sostenía el arma de la sombra, acercándola a su garganta―Si no _me_ lo das ahora, ¡El yo que conoces morirá! ―Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, provocando un escalofrió en la espalda de la joven.

―¡Calla!, ¡Tú no eres Len!. ―Grito como si su vida fuese a terminar.

* * *

―¡Rin!―La joven despertó sudorosa mientras su hermano le sostenía la muñeca. ―; ¿Te encuentras bien?―Pregunto preocupado mientras presionaba ligeramente la mano de su hermana.― Además, no debes tomar una siesta en horas de trabajo

―Sí, estoy bien…―Contento mientras se levantaba de la cama dispuesta a seguir trabajando―Además.. ―Imito a su hermano anteriormente.―; Ya voy, solo me dormí un rato. ―Completo la menor saliendo de la habitación, preguntándose si ese sueño que tuvo, tiene algo que ver…

Mientras su hermano no podía estar tranquilo, los nervios consumían su ser desde que escucho las charlas en sueños de Rin.

―Len,…Asesino..Ladrón.. ―

Nadie debía saberlo, nadie, y mucho menos Rin…

**._._._.**

**Ok, me costo escribir esto, la verdad ando seca de imaginación -_- ¡Es muy cortooo!.**

**Espero que ahora se entienda un poco la historia jeje, espero que sea corta (?)**

**Ang97: Jjajaja, gracias, pero mi gato no es malo, solo quiere divertirse con mis manitos T.T**

**Yuzuki: Guantes no tengo T.T, espero que el capitulo 1 te halla interesado jeje XD**

**Cindy: Que bien que hallas dejado un review, me haces sentir feliz y especial (?), en realidad, yo creo que deben denunciarme en vez de publicar mis historias..Sobre evillius chronicles, estoy en la saga del mal, es que, en esa canción se entrelaza todo y necesito poner hasta el ultimo detalle..es difícil je. ¡Gracias por comentar!.**

**Stay: Muchas gracias**

**Paula: Si, en el segundo capitulo todo empezara a ponerse...esto..¿Raro? XD y lo del principio, son dos "Condes" hablando sobre "Rojo y negro" que visito la casa de uno de ellos.**

**sugA: Como puede ver, Rin no es la princesa jeje, ams bien, la niña que todos aman (Ironia). sobre el gato, ahora esta un poco mas tranquilo, por suerte jeje XD.**

**Espero os halla gustado (A mi no XD)**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Ahora, a matar

**.Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

* * *

**-Mansión Hatsune-**

**-Pasillo de estatuas- 18:40 hs.**

Una vez entregada la copa a Megurine, se retiró lentamente con pasos ligeros y educados, siendo seguido con la mirada por la joven dama Hatsune, la cual aún seguía enamorada de él por esa falsa amabilidad dada hacía ella.

Oh, vamos ¿Quién no se daría cuenta? Él ya estaba consciente de sus sentimientos de una forma clarísima, ya qué era casi imposible el no darse cuenta de la ligera/enorme atracción/obsesión que la jovencita adinerada sentía hacia él. Para desgracia de la jovenzuela, el rubio no tenía ojos para nadie.

Bueno, nadie más que no sea su querida y preciosa hermanita.

Después de todo, sus acciones secretas durante las noches eran por dos motivos: El primero y más importante, lograr que él y su hermana dejen de ser un siervos que complacían todos los caprichos de una niñita maleducada y egoísta. Aunque, no tenían otra opción, siendo que la madre Hatsune, Midori-sama, había sido muy buena con ellos cuando eran unos pequeños huérfanos. Les habían acogido en su mansión hasta la mayoría de edad, educándolos, dándoles de comer y dormir, un techo seguro que podían llamar "hogar". Eran como los hermanos de la joven Miku.

Claro, hasta que Midori murió en la horca por "infidelidad" y el padre Hatsune; Mizuo, logró total dominio de su mansión, y junto a ella, el dominio de Miku y ellos dos.

Conociendo ya los orígenes de los rubios, de un día para el otro, las educaciones cambiaron su forma de ser para volverse aquellas dadas a una persona que sirve a otra: nada de historia, nada de leer, escribir, inventar, investigar, completar. Simplemente, formas y técnicas de coser, anudar, cocinar, limpiar… Una servidumbre de práctica, algo que ni siquiera debería tener el nombre de "educación" o "estudio". Usándolos como trapos sucios, la joven que antes era su amiga y hermana comenzó tratarles de la misma manera que los demás y su padre.

Era un pequeño rencor que cargaría contra ella durante toda su vida, no creía que existiera alguna razón o momento en el cual no tenga la necesidad inhumana de arrancarle ambos ojos con una cuchara. Le parecía algo sumamente hipócrita de su parte ¿¡Cómo se atreve a gustar de él siendo que le trataba como basura!? Esa no es una buena forma de demostrar aquel amor hacia su persona.

Lo único que deseaba era escapar con su hermana hacía un lugar lejano, en donde podrían huir de las sombras que les perseguían y las cadenas que amaraban sus pies con fuerza.

El motivo número dos, gasolina que le impulsaba a seguir haciendo lo que hacía por demás de cualquier otra cosa: Venganza. Simple palabra y complejo significado con una gran historia por detrás. Pero no es el momento para especificar por qué… No ahora.

Mientras tanto, Len continuaba caminando por los amplios y elegantes pasillos, a paso lento y sonoro gracias a sus zapatos de cuero con suela de plata, haciendo eco según sus pies caían en el sólido suelo.

La tarde había caído como pájaro siendo impactado con una piedra; rápida, tanto que para cuando el cocinero real observó por la ventana, el cielo se encontraba en un anaranjado oscuro, entristeciendo las emociones de las nubes que veían a la estrella más brillante alejándose (nuevamente) de su verdadero amor, que saldría en la noche para iluminar a los hombres ricos que salían a pasear con sus amadas para verle*.

A veces maldecía el hecho de que la habitación de ambos estuviese tan lejana a todo lo demás. Más bien, para empezar, odiaba el hecho de que ambos tuviesen que compartir habitación, puesto que a Mizuo le valía madre lo que a ellos pudiese sucederle y les otorgó una habitación "cuatro por cuatro" para ellos, siendo ambos, hombre y mujer en aquella etapa tan "hermosa" y "llena de sorpresas" que era la dulce adolescencia, repleta de hormonas por todos lados, sueños húmedos, deseos sexuales.

Era una completa odisea dormir con Rin. Más por el hecho de que ella tenía la costumbre de abrazarle por el costado y atravesar la pierna en su cuerpo, tal como un koala. Hermoso, si claro; sus pechos en un costado de su brazo y su pierna rozando ligeramente la dolorosa erección causada por la rubia.

Dejando de lado todo eso, él tenía cosas más importantes que hacer a esas horas de la noche. Con la excusa de trabajar horas extras en la noche, complaciendo los deseos de Mizuo y Megurine, Len salía a _la vida_ y a su pequeña (por menos que lo parezca), flexible y fácil rutina nocturna.

Dejando todo de lado, se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su hermana para depositar tras una madera suelta, la mezcla que él llamaba "Gift" (En honor a una obra teatral que las jóvenes Megurine y Hatsune fueron a ver, tratando de una esposa que necesitaba encontrar el regalo perfecto para su marido. La trama resultó ser tan aburrida que la niña de coletas aguamarinas se durmió pasados veinte minutos de la obra de una hora y media de duración total.), que había usurpado en uno de sus grandes hazañas a un médico bastante importante y avanzado.

Por el olor, pudo deducir que era opio mezclado con… Bueno, él sabía que ese extraño líquido contenía opio. Agradecía que el fumar opio e ingerirlo estaba de moda, además de la forma en que estaba diluido podría pasar desapercibido con el fuerte sabor del vino.

Era simplemente, frasquito con esa mezcla que "te mandaba a dormir". ¿Qué mejor regalo que una pócima especial para (por fin) hacer dormitar a la mujer aficionada de las novelas sobrenaturales? Siendo que las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos delataban sus leídas nocturnas hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Claro, ese libro estaba muy lejos de ser terminado, casi podía parecer una enciclopedia de más de ocho millones de páginas. Aun no entendía como la peli rosa no se cansaba de la misma trama repetitiva una y otra vez.

Ignorando que podría llegar a vomitar o sentir náuseas… Era una gran forma de hacerle dormir más rápido que normalmente.

Bueno, ya no debía ser un gran secreto, ¿No?

Él era "Rojo y negro", aquel famoso asesino con un millón de rumores y "policiales" que decían defender lo justo, detrás de él. El apodo venía porque los que fueron robados por él nunca pudieron atraparle, tal como si se camuflara y escondiera en la noche con la ayuda de sus ropajes oscuros y se escurría tal como una sombra por entre los dedos de todos. Rojo porque… Bueno, ¿De qué color es la sangre real? No azul, si no roja. Y lo mejor de todo, es que de aquellas que decían tener "sangre azul", corría por sus venas el elixir más rojo que había visto.

Se relamía un millón de veces al imaginar el rojo de la sangre de Miku escurriéndose entre sus cabellos. Se le caía la baba por las comisuras de los labios. Con tan solo tener una vaga idea del olor profundo y ahogante que podía llegar a liberar, se perdía profundamente entre complejas ideas de tortura y satisfacción que podría llegar a experimentar con aquella sangre virgen entre sus dedos.

Mejor que el sexo. Muchísimo mejor que el sexo.

Aunque sería algo muy poco literal, puesto que era más virgen que obispo, pero tenía una imagen de eso…En sus sueños.

Por fin llegó a su destino. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, intentando no levantar sospechas y para detenerse a tiempo si había alguien dentro de la habitación. Aunque dudaba de la última opción, puesto que nadie entraba a ese lugar excepto sus dueños; pero al trabajar toda la tarde, nunca se tomaban el tiempo por pasar siquiera cerca de esa puerta.

**-Mansión Hatsune-**

**-Habitación de los Kagamine- 18:49 hs.**

Al entrar completamente, se sorprendió un poco al encontrar a su hermana sobre el lecho de dos plazas. Miraría hacia arriba si no fuese porque sus ojos se encontraban cerrados. Dormía tranquilamente, al parecer. No tuvo la intención de despertarle, puesto que parecía dormir plácidamente y se le encontraba cómoda en el sueño que se encontraba viviendo. Se adentró en puntillas de pie, intentando hacer que el sonido de la chirriante madera sea poco bajo él.

Se arrodilló de a poco una vez llegando a la esquina de la habitación. Retiró el pequeño frasco que descansaba en uno de sus bolsillos, con el líquido casi acabado, retiró la madera con un poco de fuerza y se reprendió deteniéndose al instante por el sonido perturbarte de la madera, que parecía un grito espeluznante ahogándose en la profundidad. Volteó ver a Rin con interés, viendo cómo se colocaba de costado con un rostro desconforme. Suspiró mientras dejaba el frasco en el pequeño agujero, luego le cerró con un pequeño golpe lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Rin lanzara un quejido grave por su boca.

Para empezar, era extraño el simple hecho de que ella estuviese allí, durmiendo; era obvio que le regañarían por eso luego. Rin nunca se tomaba siestas en la tarde, puesto que era una mujer muy responsable con lo que le tocaba hacer y nunca perdía tiempo en cosas "innecesarias".

No logró aguantar la imagen que tenía ante sus ojos. Podría llegar a ser un enfermo, un psicópata y un asesino, pero todo eso se iba de lado cuando veía el rostro de su pequeña hermana. Rin Kagamine, de tan solo cuatro años menor, había sacado todos los rasgos de su madre al igual que él, cosa que los convertiría en gemelos si no fuese por la diferencia de edad.

Por suerte era muy pequeña cuando _eso_ sucedió, y agradecía eso, puesto que no parecía recordar nada en absoluto.

De todas formas, podía llegar a entender casi toda la totalidad que había en el mundo, menos el porqué de su amor a esa pequeña persona. Antes creía que era porque le había visto crecer poco a poco y compartieron muchísimos momentos de sus vidas el uno junto al otro, pero luego de unos años con esa creencia ambigua, notó que no era simplemente por eso, y que el amor que le tenía sobrepasaba lo familiar de sobremanera. Se asustó al principio, pero con el tiempo logró sobrellevarlo y terminó por aceptar que era un jodido enfermo.

El otro punto del asunto, era que no sabía si Rin llegaría a aceptar que era un jodido enfermo. Entonces, prefería no arriesgar el futuro en el que ella huía aterrorizada de su persona. Nunca le contaría sobre ninguno de sus secretos, es obvio que le odiaría por cualquiera de los dos.

Suspiró una vez más, le encantaba ver su rostro. Apoyó la yema de sus dedos con delicadeza sobre su mejilla, acariciando suavemente para que no despertase. Se atrevió un poco más, acercando así mismo su rostro hacia el cuello de la joven durmiente, lanzando un poco de aire caliente por entre su boca. Rin tembló un poco ante el contacto y susurró levemente.

─L-Len…─ Ah, ¿Estaba en el cielo? Eso era lo más probable. La dulce voz de su amada clamaba por él en el mundo de los sueños, y eso, a su mente solo podía significar una sola cosa: Soñaba con él. No le importaba si soñaba que estaban asesinándose o amándose, simplemente le alegraba el hecho de que él este en uno de sus sueños.

Como si hubiese sido un incentivo, acercó más su rostro y depositó un beso en él, ya sin importarle que si ella despertaba era el final. Se embriagó todo lo que pudo con el olor y la suavidad de su blanca piel y se separó al instante al escuchar otro murmullo de su parte; pero este no le agradó lo suficiente.

―Len… Asesino, ladrón.― Observó su rostro durmiente con un rostro digno de una persona que se encontraba viendo cara a cara al demonio. ¿Cómo sabía ella eso? Se encontró entre la espada y la pared en un segundo, sintiendo las gotas de sudor caer, causadas por los espontáneos nervios que su cuerpo creó al sentirse asfixiado por unas manos invisibles que no fueron creadas por nada más que su cerebro.

Esta vez sí sentía que era el fin, puesto que nadie tenía que saber sobre su _secreto_. Nadie, nadie, nadie… Y mucho menos Rin, mucho menos aquella persona que tanto deseaba proteger.

¿Qué estaría soñando? ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Por qué había susurrado ese tipo de cosas siendo que ella ni siquiera sospechaba de él?

"_Tal vez ya lo sabe. Tal vez ya se dio cuenta de lo que hago pero aun así no me ha dicho nada"._ ¿Pero por qué? ¿Cómo?

Limpió las gotas de sudor con la manga negra de su uniforme, suspirando e intentando relajarse un poco luego de haberse perseguido tanto a sí mismo. Si ella sabía o no _aquello, _lo hablarían luego… O tarde o temprano, Rin no aguantaría el compartir habitación con una persona tan atroz y lo delataría.

Bueno, no le importaba si era Rin la que le delataba ante la "justicia". Pero aun así, tenía que preservar y cuidar con persistencia y dedicación aquel lazo tan tenso que había entre los dos; aquel lazo que podría romperse en cualquier momento con el más fino roce de una pluma. No podía recordar el momento en que todas las cosas se rompieron entre los dos, de un día para el otro ella se encontraba distante hacia su persona y la amplia, pura e infantil sonrisa que cursaba sus labios se había borrado.

Esa sonrisa que le había hecho seguir delante ya no estaba allí. No importaba el motivo, ya lo encontraría. Mientras esa blancura no iluminara su vida, él crearía una falsa para iluminar la de ella. Acercó su mano hacía la de Rin, tomándola con suavidad para no despertarle repentinamente.

―Rin…―Llamó a su nombre en un susurro, acariciando de paso la piel de su mano. Ella no parecía moverse ni un poco y sus respiraciones pasaron tan desapercibidas por él que causó su nerviosismo. Apretó un poco más su mano ―R-Rin ―Su voz se trabo un poco, sus nervios iban en aumento. Sostuvo su muñeca con una pequeña presión ―¡Rin! ―Llamó por tercera vez, pero en esta gritó con un toque de suplicio. Los ojos de Rin se abrieron repentinamente, causando que una débil sonrisa cursara los labios del nervioso rubio ―¿Te encuentras bien? ―Preguntó, sintiendo como si las gotas de sudor se secaran mágicamente, o tal vez ni siquiera importaban en ese momento.

¿Un poco exagerado? Tal vez. Pero Rin era su todo, no se arriesgaría a perderla por un simple sueño que le causó una muerte durmiente. Nunca.

―Además, no debes tomar una siesta en horas de trabajo. ―Recriminó intentando sacar a luz una charla normal, o por lo menos, una en donde él se olvide de la gran ansiedad y miedo que le había causado.

―Sí, estoy bien― Su voz era un tanto seca, aunque no podía esperar tanto de ella en el estado zombie en el cual se encontraba ahora mismo ―. Además… Ya voy, solo me dormí un rato. ―En la oración final imitó la voz de su hermano de una forma bastante buena. Ahora que lo pensaba, hasta sus voces eran similares. Ya no sabía si él tenía una voz bastante femenina o si Rin hablaba con un tono varonil.

Rin se levantó del lecho rápidamente, retirándose de la habitación sin mirar a su hermano siquiera. Con el reciente sueño que había tenido, no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver su rostro, puesto que fue la cosa más extraña que había soñado hasta ahora.

Len se quedó pensativo, sin moverse un poco de su posición actual, clavando la mirada en las desordenadas sabanas que Rin había dejado tras de sí. ¿En cuántas copas había depositado el "Gift"? En la copa de Megurine, en la copa de Hatsune y otra más reservada para Mizuo. Hizo memoria: ¿Cuántas copas habían vuelto vacías?

―¿Dos? ―Murmuró para sí, viendo en su mente la escena de Luka bebiéndose hasta la última gota de vino mientras Miku armaba un escándalo por "quién sabe qué cosa", pero entre sus quejidos bebía el líquido con pequeños y cortados tragos.

Ante todo esto, Mizuo no había regresado de su largo, largo baño, puesto que se tomaba un tiempo muy extenso en sus duchas, según él, para "limpiar toda impureza en su cuerpo real de sangre azul". A veces le asqueaba que ese hombre fuese tan reservado, como si tuviese una fobia a la suciedad; siquiera se dejaba tocar por sus hijas. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo había concebido a la pequeña Hatsune. Siempre portando sus guantes blancos, miraba a todos desde arriba. No comprendía como Midori había aguantado a ese hombre hasta el final de sus días y para rematar su suerte, murió por él, siendo acusada de "infidelidad" por su propio marido.

Recordó por fin, cuando la bandeja de plata estuvo en sus manos, observó y recordó con un poco de miedo.

¿Cómo las tres copas habían vuelto vacías?

Conectó todo lo ocurrido en su mente y le recorrió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza. Solo tenía que preguntarle a ella para saciar su duda.

**-Mansión Hatsune-**

**-Pasillo de estatuas- 19:00 hs.**

Salió rápidamente de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Miró hacia ambos lados, buscando la cabellera rubia que él conocía bien. Por pura suerte, no tardó en encontrarla ya que los pasillos eran rectos y tenían que caminar bastante antes de perderte del punto de vista de alguien. Corrió intentando no levantar tanto ruido ya que de seguro Megurine y Hatsune debían estar durmiendo por "gift". Ya habían pasado las horas suficientes como para sentirse cansadas y somnolientas.

Tocó el hombro de su hermana una vez estuvo a su alcance. Ella dio media vuelta de una manera perezosa, con los parpados pesándole como si tuviese dos pedazos de metal pegados a las pestañas. Contestó al tacto con un quejido. Se sentía tan somnolienta que olvidó por completo el extraño sueño; por lo menos en ese momento.

―Rin, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ―Soltó con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa, mirando a los pesados ojos de su hermana casi con ruego. Ella asintió sin tener siquiera la intención de abrir la boca ―¿Tú bebiste de la copa de Mizuo? ―Al instante, la rubia se sobresaltó y entre abrió la boca con un poco de nerviosismo. Desvió la mirada hacia un millón de lugares antes de contestar con miedo en su voz.

―Si pero… No le digas por favor. ―Suplicó al rubio, tomando su antebrazo con un poco de presión. Se le veía bastante arrepentida, como si hubiese hecho algo horrible y tuviese que ser castigada si se enteraban.

―¿P-Por qué lo hiciste? ―Maldición. Doble maldición. Sus sospechas eran ciertas, Rin había bebido la última copa. No tenía problema alguno con que ella durmiese, después de todo eran solo sueños. Lo que venía después era que si ella, Megurine y Hatsune llegaban a tener náuseas sería completamente sospechoso por dos cosas:

Primera: Rin estaría igual de enferma que las jovencitas, y eso sacaría a la luz que las tres habían ingerido lo mismo… Nunca, nunca, nunca, una sirvienta podía comer lo mismo que las damas, y eso venía con un grave castigo. ¡Imaginar si Mizuo se enteraba que era su copa! ¿Agradecería porque ella se enfermó al beber su vino y le salvó de tan incómoda situación? Oh, claro que no; le castigaría y recriminaría que ella había tenido siquiera el descaro de tocar el vidrio real.

Segunda: él había entregado la bandeja de plata. Llamarían a un médico que diagnosticaría, gracias a los síntomas, que las tres habían ingerido opio y registrarían la última entrega. Le pondrían en la mira como sospechoso principal (además del cocinero real, Kaito) y tarde o temprano, al revisar su habitación con recelo, encontrarían su depósito especial y le mandarían directamente a la horca. Aunque, si Hatsune llegaba a tener un sistema fuerte y lograba sobrellevar las náuseas, esta segunda opción no importaba demasiado, puesto que comieron un millón de cosas y Rin podría haber enfermado por exceso de trabajo.

―Es qué la señorita me dijo que la beba. ―Contestó rápidamente Rin, apretando un poco más fuerte el antebrazo de su hermano.

―¿Señorita? ¿Hatsune? ―El cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a temblar, de seguro por el espontaneo miedo de ser descubierta por Mizuo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de ser descubierta por él? Estaba claro que los castigos eran severos, pero a él no le parecían de tal magnitud. Tal vez porqué Len era hombre o… Puede que el castigo para Rin sea distinto que el suyo. Apretó los dientes cuando la mera idea de que Mizuo abusase sexualmente de su hermana para castigarle cruzó su cabeza. Si llegaba a ser así, que Dios se apiadase del hombre, porque no llegaría vivo para ver la luz del sol una vez más. Len abrazó a su hermana con delicadeza al ver que sus piernas comenzaban a fallar. ― ¿Quién te dijo que bebieses del vino? ―Volvió a preguntar con un suave tono, como si estuviese cantándole una nana un bebé.

―La… ―Tragó saliva y dirigió sus manos hacia el pecho masculino, apretando el ropaje entre sus palmas ―La señorita Megurine. ―Finalizó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

―¿Megurine? ―Len chasqueó la lengua. _"Mierda, fui muy obvio. Luka notó que había algo extraño en la copa". _Ya no había nada que pudiese hacer. Apretó un poco más el cuerpo de Rin intentando tranquilizarla ―¿Ella te dijo algo? ―La rubia asintió débilmente luego de unos segundos de auto-reflexión.

―Primero me preguntó si el vino tenía algo extraño. Yo le contesté: no. Miró su copa vacía y luego observó la de Mizuo, la señaló y volvió a mirarme diciendo: Entonces bebe el líquido de allí. Por más que le recriminé recordé que no podía siquiera tocarla, me convenció con palabras como: "No le diré que fuiste tú" o "Nadie se entrará, ¿No, Miku?" y ella asintió. Me estaban presionando entonces no tuve otra que beberlo. ―Por suerte entendió todo lo que dijo, puesto que su boca se encontraba ahogada en su pecho. Acarició sus cabellos con suavidad.

―Tranquila. Si algo sucede, fui yo el que bebió el vino. ―Los ojos azules de la menor se elevaron y miraron aquellos obres tan idénticos a los de ella.

―¿Y tú? ―Len rio un poco, soltando a ritmo lento el cuerpo de su hermana.

―Yo estaré bien ―Intentó tranquilizarle, pero aun así ella parecía un poco perseguida por la situación. Para suerte de Len, Rin no sospechó nada sobre "el contenido de la copa" o el cansancio que podría estar teniendo ― ¿Quieres dormir un poco más? Pareces cansada. ―La joven rascó detrás de su nuca con un poco de insistencia.

―Pero notarán mi ausencia. ―Comentó con el tono habitual. Las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco.

―No te preocupes. Trabajaré el doble, por los dos. Y si preguntan por ti, diré que estas en el jardín vigilando y regando las flores. ―El rubio miró de reojo por detrás de su hombro. Sintió como si alguien estuviese escuchándoles. Se aseguró un poco más, al ternando el ángulo de su cuerpo para que su radio visual alcanzase más espacio.

Nada.

―¿Tan tarde? ―La acción no pareció pasar por anormal a los ojos de su acompañante ―Son las siete de la tarde, ya está oscuro.― Len volvió a mirar a Rin con una sonrisa despreocupada.

―¿Recuerdas aquellas flores que solos se abren de noche? Fuiste a ver como estaban y ya estas volviendo para dormir, puesto que el camino es largo y tomaría unos diez minutos a pie, tanto ida como vuelta, que sumarían veinte minutos; lo suficiente como para que marquen las ocho en punto, hora para dormir de los sirvientes de la tarde. ―Rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo guiándole lentamente y con muchísima paciencia hacia la habitación para que volviese a dormir. Ella no pareció negarse en absoluto, puesto que siguió sus pasos sin ningún tipo de resistencia.

**-¿Mansión Hatsune?-**

**-¿?- 23:40 hs.**

Con la tranquilidad de saber que Rin dormía, Len no se preocupó de nada más que no sea su misión actual. Todos dormían allí menos él. Se acercó con paso decidido hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había una mesa la cual parecía haber sido usada como método de tortura. Era un lugar sucio, obscuro y las ratas parecían seguir viviendo allí.

Extendió su mano hacia la mesa, que no se encontraba vacía, ya que sobre ella descansaba un traje color negro, con detalles hechos casi por nada, puesto que no lograban ver. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos y le dirigió una mirada melancólica. Su expresión cambió, mostrando la típica sonrisa que mostraba a todo el mundo.

―Ahora… A matar.

* * *

_Y luego de más de un año de ausencia volví con esta historia. No esperen más actualizaciones que estas por otro año, de seguro xD_

_Perdón por algún que otro error que se me haya escapado. No la he revisado._


End file.
